


Short Drarry One Shot

by ArinNajae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinNajae/pseuds/ArinNajae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's being insecure and Draco is being pretentious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Drarry One Shot

They laid in a field hand in hand and side by side enjoying the sun's heat on their bodies after the long harsh winter. They watched the clouds go by in a rare moment of serenity and peace. Harry turns to Draco, suddenly uncertain.

"We're in seventh year- technically eighth year now. What are we going to do?" 

"How do you mean?"

"What are we going to do after Hogwarts? Are we going to get a little flat and jobs, are we going to travel?" he pauses uncertainty more prominent. "A- are we even going to be together?"

"We are going to be together don't be stupid Potter."

"But life goes on and we might take different paths its impossible to know what's going to happen Draco."

"I don't believe a single word you have said and what is more, Harry, I don't believe you do either. We'll be together."

"Don't quote Oscar Wilde at me! I’m serious." Draco lets go of his hand and moves close to him, and pecks his lips.

"I am a selfish, selfish person and you are something I care about. You couldn't get away from me even if you tried." He says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a few, probably sporadically, posted fics.


End file.
